Hitting The Beach
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo are in L.A. on police business, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves! Written for fic promptly. Set a few months after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Hitting The Beach

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** A few months after Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Dee and Ryo are in L.A. on police business, but that doesn't mean they can't enjoy themselves!

 **Word Count:** 1388

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, A day at the beach,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Dee and Ryo had been assigned to escort duty, taking a prisoner to L.A. for questioning on a case there. They'd flown out of New York on a bitterly cold late February morning, with snow still lying on the ground, stepping off the plane at their destination into sunshine, blue skies, and balmy temperatures. Dee greeted the beautiful weather with a gloomy scowl.

"This sucks!"

"What're ya talkin' about, man?" Their prisoner stared at Dee as if he'd suddenly grown a second head. "Look around ya! Beats the fuck outta New York in winter."

"Yeah, and we're stuck haulin' your sorry ass to the L.A.P.D. instead of enjoyin' the sunshine. I'm holdin' you personally responsible, so if ya step outta line by so much as a millimetre you'll wish you'd never been born!"

"Hey, I'm not givin' you guys no trouble! You can just stick me in a cab and I'll take myself downtown."

"You think we're idiots, Rafe?" Dee tugged at the chain of the handcuffs securing Rafe to him. "These don't come off until we've delivered you safely into the custody of the local detectives."

Thankfully, there was a Los Angeles detective with an unmarked police car waiting for them, so getting a cab wasn't necessary. Nevertheless, there turned out to be one hell of a lot of paperwork involved in transferring custody of one Raphael Maguire from one police department to another and by the time Dee and Ryo left the precinct to check into the hotel where they'd be staying for the next few days, it was already late evening.

The hotel was a lot nicer than the cheap motel they'd assumed the L.A.P.D. would put them up in; even though they were sharing a room the beds were doubles rather than the two singles they'd been expecting. That perked Dee up no end.

As they were both starving and tired from the flight, after grabbing a quick shower in their room to freshen up, they headed down to the hotel dining room to eat. They planned to skip the nightlife and turn in straight after dinner so that, as Dee put it, they could test the beds.

"We can mess one up, then sleep in the other." Dee's leer brought a blush to Ryo's cheeks.

"We're here on police business, not on vacation!"

"Doesn't mean we can't have some fun while we're here! It's not as if we're goin' to be working the whole time. We've at least got the nights to do whatever we want."

.

OoOoOoO

.

The following morning, after breakfast, they headed over to the police precinct to check in.

"Everything's in hand here, boys," the precinct captain assured them. "You should get out there and make the most of the sun. I'm betting you don't get weather like this in winter in the Big Apple."

"You're right about that. There's still snow on the ground back home," Ryo admitted. "Arriving here was like stepping into another world."

"Maybe you should think about transferring to L.A," the captain laughed.

"Don't tempt me. I could get used to winters like this." Dee flashed a grin.

"Keep your phones turned on, if you're needed for anything someone will give you a call, we've got your numbers. Now get outta here and enjoy your paid vacation."

Dee didn't need telling twice; he grabbed Ryo by the arm and practically dragged him out of the building into the bright sunshine.

"Temperature here must be in the mid sixties; how about we hit the beach?"

"I didn't bring any beachwear," Ryo protested.

"Good thing I picked up a few necessities for ya then, isn't it?"

"Dee, I am NOT wearing a speedo!"

"Pity, you'd look incredible! Don't worry though, I just rifled through your drawers and packed shorts and t-shirts, nothin' you don't already wear in the summer."

That was kind of a relief, except… "You went through my drawers?"

"It's not like it's the first time, babe," Dee winked. "Now c'mon, we're wastin' the sun!"

Back at their hotel, they got changed and Dee made sure they were both thoroughly coated in high factor, waterproof sunscreen, another thing Ryo hadn't thought to pack. It seemed he'd been thinking 'business' while Dee had been thinking 'vacation!'

"You had all this planned!"

"Nope, I just made sure we'd be prepared for anything. California is sunny, didn't want you gettin' sunburnt again; imagine how uncomfortable the flight home would be."

That was a good point; Ryo winced at the thought. Good thing one of them had thought about the weather.

There was a beach practically across the street from their hotel so they grabbed towels and rented a cooler from the hotel, stocking it with juice, sodas, and sandwiches from the deli down the street. Technically, they were still on duty so alcohol was out of the question. Dee didn't mind too much; who really needed to drink beer to feel good in paradise?

The beach was busy, but not overcrowded; to L.A. natives, it was probably a bit on the cool side but to Dee and Ryo it felt pleasantly warm. Barefoot, they scrunched across the sand, finding themselves a good spot, and with sunglasses shading their eyes from the glare of the sun off the sea, they spread out their towels and settled down to bask.

"This is the life," Dee muttered, sprawled on his back and wiggling his toes to shake the loose sand off.

"Hmmm." Ryo was stretched out on his stomach, nose buried in a book. A short distance away, some tanned and leggy lovelies were checking them out.

Dee smirked to himself and made it clear they weren't interested by rolling over and nuzzling the back of Ryo's neck.

"Dee! What d'you think you're doing?" Ryo squeaked.

"Just makin' sure everyone knows you're mine," Dee whispered, his hot breath in Ryo's ear making the other man shiver slightly.

"What if someone from the precinct sees us?" The station house was only a few blocks away.

"Know what? Don't care." Dee nipped at Ryo's earlobe. "We're almost as far from home as we can get without leavin' the country, if any of the local cops see us, what business is it of theirs? We'll be gone in a few days anyway, but while we're here let's just enjoy ourselves until we have to go back to freezin' New York. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess you're right." Ryo rolled onto his side and kissed Dee briefly before burying his nose in his book again.

"Wait, that's all I get?" Dee whined.

"This is L.A., Dee, there are still public indecency laws here." Ryo chuckled at Dee's expression. "Anything else will have to wait until tonight when we're back in our room."

"Our hotel's not far…"

"No, Dee, we're staying here. A day at the beach was your idea, so just relax and enjoy soaking up the sun."

Dee grumbled a bit, but dug out a battered paperback of his own. He knew he wasn't going to change Ryo's mind this time. Besides, it had taken an effort to get his partner out on the beach in the first place; it would be kinda dumb to go straight back indoors when they didn't have to.

Not that they spent all day just reading. They splashed in the sea a bit when it got hotter, made up the numbers for a couple of games of beach volleyball with the nearby girls and some other guys they'd met, had a leisurely lunch, and later ice cream, and Dee wrote their names inside a big heart he drew in the wet sand as the tide was going out, a sappily romantic gesture that made Ryo grin and kiss him again.

The sun was on its way down when they finally gathered up their things, dusted off as much sand as they could, and left the beach, heading back to the hotel, fingers entwined and feeling more relaxed than they had in months.

Best of all, weather permitting they could do it all again tomorrow; they still had four more days and with any luck, the local cops wouldn't need them for anything until it was time to collect Rafe and escort him back to New York again to stand trial there.

Dee planned to make the most of every second.

.

The End


End file.
